The Fire Melts the Ice
by doragon no mizu
Summary: One shot. Sequel to "Opposites Attract". Throughout time, Ice has been a sturdy, mighty force that bowed to few. It's glaciers flattened the land and it's age destroyed life; however, fire always melts the ice.


A/N: Like I said in the summary, this is a sequel to Opposites Attract. It is also the customary half birthday present for Arky. Happy Half Birthday, Arks.

Disclaimer: I no own.

* * *

Celsius leaned forward slightly from her spot behind a tree, trying to get a better view of the newly formed couple. It wasn't overly broadcasted among the summon spirits, the official statement of the couple being made by Verius, though never verbally proved by the two spirits involved. The Sylph sisters were utterly ecstatic at the thought of love between summon spirits and were flitting around mercilessly, flirting with every male summon spirit trying to find love of their own. Celsius on the other hand, became more withdrawn. It was nearly unheard of that summon spirits should become involved, they were infinite beings created to uphold the sensitive balance of the world. They weren't sentient… right?

"_Opposites attract, of course…_you_ know that."_

Celsius snorted at the memory, the Sylph sisters had no idea what they were talking about; Celsius had no clue what they were insinuating. She leaned forward a little more, catching the soft smile on Undine's lips as she conversed with the sphere of scintillating electric energy; on occasion a slight giggle could be heard. Celsius frowned and pushed down the feeling of jealousy that bubbled up within her, the summon spirits were not meant to have _feelings_ for one another.

"Spying, are we?" a soft rumble came from behind her, causing her to jump. Celsius turned around quickly and looked up at the large being before her.

Perhaps she did have a clue. "N-no, not spying," she huffed, "I was taking a walk and heard them talking. Far be it from me to interrupt their _date_."

Efreet's lips turned upward in a grin, "I did not take you for one who was interested in protecting other's privacy."

Celsius's eyes narrowed as she moved to walk away from him, "Well apparently you do not know me very well." Her ears were met with the raspy laughter of the floating spirit as she left.

"Stupid Efreet, like he knows anything." She mumbled as she kicked a stone in the water domain.

"And now I am hard of head?" Efreet asked from behind her.

Celsius whirled around once again. "So now you're following me?" she glared at him. "I am not sure what morals you were instilled with upon creation, but my morals include not following others around."

The rumbling laughter of Efreet filled the area, causing ripples on a nearby pond surface. "Then you do not hold to your morals very well, considering I found you spying on Undine and Volt."

"Thou shalt hold thine tongue." Celsius snapped, falling back into proper language in her embarrassment. She turned away from him and continued on her way.

Efreet raised an eyebrow, never having been one for proper usage, "I actually came after you to ask for _thine_ company."

This seemed to whet the ice spirit's interest as she stopped and looked at him over her shoulder. "Company for what?"

"Perhaps for a _date_ of our own." Efreet purposefully stressed the word date similarly to the way she had.

Celsius's cheeks turned bright red and she swiftly looked away from him. "Y-you're insane, summon spirits are not meant to have love affairs."

"If there is some divine rule against it, then why haven't Volt and Undine been struck down? What of Luna and Aska?"

"Luna and Aska aren't—"

"Aren't they?"

Celsius shook her head and continued to walk back to her domain, Efreet followed. "You're still following me…"

"You never answered my inquiry," the fire spirit replied.

"_Opposites attract…_ you_ know that."_

Celsius sighed and turned around, "Fine, I'll go." When she turned away from Efreet again, she could hardly contain the grin that was stretching across her lips.

'Yes… Yes _I_ do know that.'

* * *

A/N: Well, okay, not amazing on any level or anything, but Efreet's hard to work with. Thank God for youtube: I couldn't remember if he used old English or not. Either way, always open to critiques! Happy Half, Arks (you're officially worse than I am).


End file.
